Cinta di Fanfiction
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Kisah cinta para chara Naruto. Diwarnai fanfiction, pecinta alam, dan kisah cinta yang rumit. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hei, minna.. Tika publish fic bernuansa fanfiction. Hm.. Ini agak mirip kisahku tapi banyak yang aku karang sih, jadi tidak semuanya.

**Pair :** NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMat, KankuShion, dll

**Summary :** Kisah cinta para chara Naruto. Diwarnai fanfiction, pecinta alam, dan kisah cinta yang rumit. RnR?

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, eskul, atau apalah mohon dimaafkan. Semua chara di sini milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Cinta di **

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka akun ffnnya. Wajahnya menampakkan kepuasan. Senyum iblis melengkung dari bibir mungilnya. Ternyata, fic oneshoot yang baru ia publish kemarin mendapat reviews yang menyenangkan dari beberapa readers, authors, ataupun reviewers *nggak mungkin dari silent readers :) . Fic yang kemarin ia publish berjudul Mountain in Love, cukuplah menarik untuk dibaca. Kisah seorang Orihime Inoue yang jatuh ke jurang dan ditemukan oleh seorang bermarga Shiffer yang stoic banget. Fic bernuansa pegunungan dan memiliki nilai moral dan cinta terlebih pairnya adalah UlquiHime, pair kesukaan Hinata di fandom kesayangannya-Bleach.

Setelah senyum-senyum gaje, Hinata membuka PM inboxnya.

Shion Chuppy Rukia : Hei author, perkenalkan saya Shion. Saya sangat suka dengan fic-fic UlquiHime-mu. Ehm.. Boleh berteman denganmu? *malu-malu

HyuHinata : Tentu saja boleh...! Aku senang...sekali, Shion-chan. Namaku Hinata.:-D

Tak disangka, si Shion langsung membalas PM Hinata.

Shion Chuppy Rukia : Ehem, sebenarnya aku senang ada author dari Konoha soalnya aku juga tinggal di Konoha. Kan author dari Konoha dikit banget tuh!

HyuHinata : Apa? Shion tinggal di Konoha? Sama dong! Tosh! Sekolah di mana?

Shion Chuppy Rukia : Di SMA Shi Konoha. Aku kelas 1. . Kalau Hinata?

'SMA Shi? SMAnya Sasuke,' batin Hinata. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Paru-parunya sulit diajak bernafas dan mungkin wajahnya sudah merona merah.

HyuHinata : Oh.. Aku di SMA Go Konoha. Aku juga kelas 1. Hm.. Hari Sabtu besok aku mau ke SMA Shichi, bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan? Kita tukeran nomor HP ya? Nomorku 085640187xxx

Mulai saat itu Hinata dan Shion terus SMSan dan akan ketemuan Hari Sabtu besok di SMA Shi Konoha.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ino, kamu tau nggak? Aku dapat kenalan hlo dari SMA Shi, dia juga anak ffn," kata Hinata ceria saat ia dan Ino duduk di depan basecamp pecinta alam SMA Go. Ino adalah reader sekaligus reviewer di fandom Bleach. Pair kesukaannya sih GrimUlqui, yah yang yaoi gitu deh!

"Masak?" tanya Ino takjub.

"He'em, aku juga mau menghampirinya nanti," tambah Hinata.

"Wah.. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," kata Ino.

"Yah, mumpung SMA Shi hadap-hadapan sama SMA Shichi. Temenin di SMA Shi, ya?" pinta Hinata tapi bisa dibilang itu sebuah paksaan.

"Cie cie yang ngomongin SMA Shi, mau ketemu Kiba, ya?" goda Temari yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apaan sih, carrier? Kok malah sampai Kiba?" tanya Hinata pada Temari yang sok taunya berlebihan banget. Hinata kan sukanya sama Sasuke, kok malah dipacokin sama Kiba?

"Oh.. Jadi mau ketemu Kiba? Ke SMA Shi sendiri ajalah," ujar Ino.

"Jangan dong, Ino... Masak aku ke sana sendirian?" sanggah Hinata.

"Daripada aku ganggu kau dengan si Kiba."

"Aku tidak bertemu Kiba," Hinata ngotot. "Kalian tega ngebiarin aku dilihat anak-anak SMA Shi kayak orang hilang gitu?"

"Tega," jawab Temari dan Ino dengan tampang innocent.

"Aku seneng banget malah kamu dikira orang hilang," kata Temari.

"Iya, Hinata, setelah kamu hilang terus ditemu Kiba deh!" tambah Ino.

'Daripada ditemu Kiba lebih baik aku ditemu Sasuke,' batin Hinata.

"Yok berangkat! Ke SMA Shichi, ketemu pacar aku, hahaha...," ajak kakak kelas yang bernama Kabuto sambil muter-muterin kunci motornya.

"Ayo adik-adikku, semangat ya ikut latihan gabungan..," seru Jugo.

"Hlo, Kak Jugo nggak ikut?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak. Aku ada urusan. Kalian dianter Kabuto aja. Ino juga bawa motor, kan?" tanya Jugo memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Ino.

"Shikamaru juga nggak ikut?" tanya Hinata saat Shikamaru dan Shino keluar dari basecamp pecinta alam.

"Nggak. Merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku ada acara," jawab Shino.

"Jadi yang ikut cuma kita bertiga?" tanya Ino dengan wajah dilebay-lebayin.

"Bukan bertiga, tapi berempat. Aku nggak dihitung?" protes Kabuto.

"Oh, iya ya," Ino menggaruk kepalanya disertai tawa dari semua orang.

**XxXxXxX**

Akhirnya, Hinata diboncengin Kabuto dan Temari diboncengin Ino.

Sesampainya di SMA Shichi, Hinata langsung buru-buru pergi ke SMA Shi sambil ngotak-atik ponselnya.

"Hei, Hinata, mau ke mana?" teriak Kabuto karena Hinata sudah diseberang jalan.

"Mau ke SMA Shi, nanti aku nyusul, kakak masuk dulu aja..!" teriak Hinata beradu dengan kendaraan yang pada lewat.

"Apa?" penyakit budek Kabuto kambuh.

'Tau ah!' Hinata langsung nyelonor ke gerbang SMA Shi. Kalau penyakit budek kakak kelasnya ini kambuh, Hinata ngomong apa aja pasti nggak bakalan kedengeran. Mending pergi aja.

Kabuto memandang Ino dan Temari.

"Kakak ini malu-maluin," ujar Ino karna dari tadi anak SMA Shichi mandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, pasti di batinnya, 'Dasar orang gila, teriak nggak jelas, bukan warga sekolah ini tapi udah bikin gaduh. SMA mana sih? Oh.. SMA Go..'

Semua pada bisik-bisik sambil melirik Kabuto, Ino, dan Temari.

"Udah ah, masuk yuk!" ajak Temari sambil menyeret tangan Ino.

"Hei, Hinata mau ke mana?" tanya Kabuto saat mereka duduk di depan basecamp pecinta alam SMA Shichi.

"Ke SMA Shi," jawab Temari.

"SMA Shi? Ngapain?" tanya Kabuto lagi.

"Buat ketemu temannya," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa nggak kalian temenin? Kalian nggak korsa!"

"Kukira dia juga nggak bakalan berani ke SMA Shi sendirian. Eh, dia malah nekat," kata Temari menyesali perbuatannya.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana? Nyusul gitu?" tanya Ino.

"Ya iyalah, coba kalau ini gunung, kalian tega ngebiarin temen kalian sendirian?" ceramah Kabuto.

"Yuk, Temari, kita susul Hinata," Ino menyeret tangan Temari.

Sementara itu di SMA Shi...

"Hinata, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata jadi gagap dan wajahnya memerah, "A-Aku mau ketemu Shion. Apa kau mengenalnya?" jantung Hinata udah mau meledak.

"Oh.. Jadi yang mau ditemui Shion kamu? Shion seneng banget bisa bertemu denganmu," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi kamu kenal Shion? Orangnya di mana?" Hinata celingak-celinguk.

"Hinata...!" panggil Shion yang keluar dari gerbang SMA Shi.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Hinata.

Shion langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga. Aku Shion," Shion melepas pelukannya.

"Aku Hinata. Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku Hinata?"

"Dari seragammu," Shion menunjuk seragam Hinata.

"Oh..," Hinata cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

"Hinata, kenalin, ni pacar aku-Sasuke," celetuk Shion.

Mata lavender Hinata melebar.

"Ah iya Hinata, ini pacarku-Shion," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan pacarnya.

Wajah kaget Hinata cepat-cepat diubah menjadi wajah ceria.

"Ah.. Kau tidak bilang Sasuke? Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran? Mana PJnya?" seru Hinata menahan air mata yang ingin meluncur dengan derasnya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Shion.

"Ah iya, dia teman SMPku," jawab Hinata.

"Wah.. Aku tidak perlu mengenalkan kalian dong!" cetus Shion sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan manja. Tapi dari sorot mata Sasuke tampak ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Hinata...!" panggil Ino dan Temari yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Teman-teman?" Hinata bingung kenapa teman-temannya ada di sini.

"Hinata, kami menyusulmu," kata Ino.

"Teman-teman," Hinata langsung menangis di pelukan Ino dan Temari. "Terima kasih sudah menyusulku."

"Hei hei, nggak perlu nangis lagi!" ujar Temari panik.

"Udah mau mulai ya, latgabnya?" tanya Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Iya, yuk kita ke SMA Shichi," ajak Temari.

"Shion, Sasuke, aku duluan ya.. Bye..," Hinata melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"Kok kamu nangis terus sih, Hinata?" tanya Ino khawatir karena temannya yang satu ini menangis sampai keluar ingusnya.

"Aku terharu, teman-teman, kalian baik banget.. Hiks hiks," ujar Hinata disela-sela tangisnya.

"Beneran nih? Kayaknya ada yang nggak beres," ujar Temari begitu sampai di gerbang SMA Shichi.

"Makasih ya, teman, hiks hiks," sebenarnya Hinata menangis karena hatinya sudah hancur lebur gara-gara si Shion.

"Tadi itu Sasuke, ya? Temen satu kelasmu waktu kelas 9, kan?" tanya Temari dan dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Hinata.

"Dia anak SMP Roku, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya," jawab Temari.

"Jadi temen satu sekolah kalian berdua dong!" kata Ino antusias.

"Ya, waktu SMP," jawab Temari.

"Lumayan tampan juga," Ino jadi seperti orang ngefly.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" seru Kabuto begitu Hinata, Ino, dan Temari sampai di basecampe pecinta alam SMA Shichi.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya..," Hinata buru-buru melepas rangkulan Ino dan Temari lalu nyelonong ke kamar mandi.

"Dia nangis," jawab Ino.

"Udah tau..!" kata Kabuto gonduk.

"Nangis gara-gara Kak Kabuto nyuruh kita nyusul dia tau!" seru Temari.

"Bagus-bagus," Kabuto malah ngangguk-ngangguk nggak jelas.

"Eh, maaf," kata Hinata karena baru saja ia menabrak seseorang. Yah, gara-gara nunduk sih, habis takut mata sembabnya dilihat orang.

"Eh, kamu..," belum sempat orang yang ditabraknya-Naruto berkata 'Kamu nggak papa?', Hinata udah masuk ke kamar mandi. Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan heran.

Di cermin kamar mandi, Hinata menatap wajahnya yang sembab. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat Shion dan Sasuke. Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa Shion kenalannya di ffn bisa jadi pacarnya Sasuke? Ada apa sih ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Tak terasa air matanya meluncur lagi.

"Setelah pulang dari sini, aku mau buat fanfic yang ceritanya patah hatiku gara-gara Shion. Jika aku Orihime, Shion Rukia, berarti Sasuke.. Ichigo. Pas banget ya Shion jadi Rukia? Padahal.. Padahal.. Kukira aku adalah Rukia," Hinata menatap nanar cermin di hadapannya.

"Hinata...!" teriak Temari dan Ino yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Kak Kabuto meminta kita untuk membawakanmu baju, nih bajumu, cepet ganti sana," jelas Ino sambil menyodorkan kaos dan celana pada Hinata.

"Maaf, kita lancang mengambil pakaianmu di tas tanpa ijin," tambah Temari.

"Nggak papa kok, Teman," kata Hinata lirih.

"Jadi, kamu nangis gara-gara nggak ketemu Kiba?" goda Temari.

"Kiba? Ngaco," sanggah Hinata.

"Dalam hati kau pasti berkata, 'Yah.. Nggak ketemu Kiba.. Padahal aku udah nunggu di depan gerbang tapi dia nggak keluar,'. Ya, kan? Hahaha..," Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Hinata melotot ke arahnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau ketemu Kiba?" sanggah Hinata sembari masuk ke kamar mandi.

**XxXxXxX**

Latihan gabungan SMA Pecinta Alam se-Konoha dimulai. Para peserta memakai kaos oblong dan celana training panjang. Mereka duduk di samping lapangan futsal.

"Sore, adek-adek," sapa Ketua Pecinta Alam SMA Shichi, tepatnya pacarnya Kabuto.

"Sore, Kak..!"

"Hari ini kalian akan melaksanakan latihan gabungan, cuma kali ini diadakan di SMA Shichi, wajar ya dimaklumi kalau SMA Shichi kecil banget," kata pacar Kabuto dengan wajah polos.

"Kecil? Nih sekolah besar banget kali! Dibandingin sekolah kita, sekolah kita kalah jauh!" gerutu Ino.

"Hm... Karena lapangan futsal lagi dipake, kita latgabnya gak pake fisik, kita pindah ke lapangan tennis aja," kata pacar Kabuto sembari berjalan di lapangan tennis diikuti yang lainnya.

Sementara anak pecinta alam berjalan ke lapangan tennis, mata saphir dari Naruto-ketua eskul futsal terus mengamati gadis berambut biru panjang yang tak lain milik Hinata. Untung aja Naruto tetap bisa bermain futsal dengan indahnya meskipun pandangan dan pikirannya melayang ke arah Hinata. Mata Naruto menyinarkan rasa penasaran pada Hinata. Sedang Hinata, pandangannya menuju ke arah lapangan futsal, berharap yang sedang main futsal adalah Sasuke. Yah, kepikiran Sasuke lagi deh!

Latihan gabungan dimulai. Latihan ini berisi permainan-permainan konyol di setiap pos yang berada di sudut lapangan. Meskipun permainannya konyol banget, tapi juga menghabiskan tenaga karena harus lari-lari nggak jelas. Sekitar pukul 6 sore, latgab selesai. Semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Dah, Ino, Kak Kabuto," Hinata dan Temari melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dan Kabuto.

"Bye, teman, hati-hati, ya..," kata Ino sebelum ia pergi bersama motornya.

"Hati-hati, ya.. Hinata, Temari," kata Kabuto dan ia telah lenyap bersama motor yang dikendarainya.

Hinata dan Temari berjalan agak lesu menuju halte bus terdekat.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sasuke, antarkan aku pulang dong!" paksa Shion saat mereka berada di depan gerbang SMA Shi.

"Hari ini aku ada tanding futsal dengan SMA Shichi. Kau pulang dengan Kankuro aja," kata Sasuke datar.

"Sebenarnya aku pacarmu atau pacar Kankuro sih?" geram Shion.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku ada urusan penting."

"Penting? Jadi futsal lebih penting dibanding aku?" Shion marah besar.

"Ya," jawaban dingin dari Sasuke sembari melajukan motor ninjanya sementara Shion menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan geram.

"Aha! Lihat kan kau dijauhi Sasuke.. Dia itu cuma manfaatin kamu.. Dasar murahan!" seru Karin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Shion hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

Sementara itu di bus bewarna biru..

"Temari, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Hinata semangat.

"Tidak," Temari menggeleng.

"Kemarin Shikamaru SMS aku," Hinata tambah semangat mengatakannya.

"SMS apa?" dahi Temari mengernyit. Tumben sahabatnya yang satu ini membicarakan Shikamaru dengan wajah berseri-seri.

S : Tendanya yang kemarin kita pinjam ditaruh di mana?

H : Nggak tau. Yang kemarin naruh di basecamp kan Temari.

S : Tanyain ke Temari.

H : Kenapa kamu tidak tanya sendiri?

S : Kamu ajalah. Pulsaku terbatas.

H : Apa hubungannya?

S : Udahlah, tanyain ke Temari aja.

H : Emang aku perantara kalian apa?

"Meskipun gitu aku tetap SMS kamu.. Kenapa sih Shikamaru nggak mau SMS kamu?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Hayo... Temari, wajahmu memerah hlo...," goda Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

Sementara itu di mobil Kankuro...

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kankuro sambil tetap menyetir mobilnya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin orang paling dicintainya yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya mengalami kecelakaan.

"Aku tahu dia cuma memanfaatku untuk menjauhi fans girlnya. Tapi... Dia tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti ini! Setiap hari ia harus futsal, futsal, futsal, sampai aku harus kau antar setiap hari. Dia itu sebenarnya menganggapku apa sih?" tutur Shion menahan amarahnya.

"Dia kan memang lelaki yang penuh kesibukan. Jadi... wajar sajalah," kata Kankuro. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Shion yang sedang kesal.

"Kankuro, kau baik sekali ya mau mengantarku pulang. Terima kasih, ya..," Shion tersenyum tipis.

"No problem," Kankuro mengukir seulas senyum.

Hinata sampai di rumahnya dengan keadaan sehat wal'afiat meskipun hatinya sekarang sudah sakit-sakitan menahan lara tak terbendung yang baru saja ia dapat dari seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sebelum ia lupa mengabarkan kabar heboh untuk sahabat SMPnya-Sakura, ia buru-buru menelpon Sakura.

"Halo? Sakura?"

["Ada apa, Hinata? Tumben telepon, biasanya juga kamu SMS."]

"Sakura, apa kau tahu Sasuke sudah punya pacar?"

["Pa-car?"]

"Iya, pacarnya namanya Shion."

["Dari mana kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar."]

"Aku juga kaget. Begini ceritanya," dengan hati seakan tercabik belati Hinata menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi sore hingga air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Be-benarkah?" lutut Sakura terasa lemas. Air mata perlahan menggenangi mata emeraldnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa dia sudah punya pacar? Apa aku terlambat? Hiks hiks," suara Sakura bergetar.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu," Hinata mencoba agar suaranya terlihat biasa saja padahal ia sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Sasuke...," kata Sakura lirih.

Kedua insan tersebut menangis dalam gelapnya malam. Seolah tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk merebut hati Sasuke. Padahal, hati Sasuke tak pernah dimiliki Shion.

Sementara itu di lapangan futsal...

Latih tanding SMA Shi dan SMA Shichi telah selesai sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan dimenangkan oleh SMA Shichi dengan skor 2-1. Satu persatu anggota tim football pulang hingga menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Tadi, tidak sengaja aku menabrak gadis dari SMA Go," ujar Naruto.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit. Ia jadi teringat Hinata. Mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah mengabarkan dirinya yang sudah tidak 'single' lagi pada Sakura. Pasti gadis berambut merah jambu itu kecewa.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Yah.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Seandainya aku punya nomornya," harap Naruto.

"Hn. Jika cewek itu berambut biru panjang, bermata lavender, lumayan tinggi, mungkin aku punya nomornya."

"Ha? Benarkah, Teme? Ciri-cirinya sama persis seperti yang kau sebutkan! Kau mengenalnya?" mata Naruto melebar seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, karena gadis itu masalahku sekarang," wajah Sasuke ditekuk-tekuk seperti ada masalah.

"Jadi kau bertengkar dengan Shion gara-gara gadis itu?"

"Bukan, Dobe. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tak pernah menyukai Shion? Aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk menjauhi fans girlku. Sebenarnya orang yang kusukai itu sahabatnya gadis itu. Jika sampai dia tahu..," kata-kata Sasuke menggantung.

"Tahu apa? Siapa nama orang yang kau sukai? Siapa nama gadis dari SMA Go itu?"

"Nama cewek yang kusukai Sakura. Sedang gadis yang dari SMA Go itu Hinata."

"Jadi namanya Hinata?" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Tadi dia menangis sewaktu di kamar mandi. Jika Sakura sampai tahu memangnya kenapa?"

"Menangis? Hinata menangis? Mungkin dia kecewa padaku karena aku mengkhianati sahabatnya. Kabar aku menyukai Sakura sudah menyebar se-antero SMP Roku. Jika Sakura sampai tahu aku punya pacar.. Aku.. Tak tahu harus bilang apa padanya. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Lagipula, sepertinya Sakura menyukai Kiba," Sasuke terlihat pasrah.

"Kiba?" tanya Naruto memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan Sasuke. "Tenang, Teme. Ada aku di sini. Akan kuluruskan kesalahanmu. Sekarang, beri aku nomornya Hinata," pinta Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Untuk dihubungilah.. Sebenarnya yang dobe itu aku apa kau?" sindir Naruto.

"Dia tidak akan membalas SMSmu."

"Kalau yang SMS aku pasti dibalas. Jika tidak dibalas, aku akan telpon. Jika tidak diangkat, aku lewat facebook. Jika tidak digubris, aku lewat twitter. Jika dia masih nyuekin aku, akan kukirim email. Jika masih juga, akan kukirim surat ke alamatnya. Jika tidak dibalas, kudatangi sekolahnya bahkan rumahnya. Jika-" perkataan Naruto dihentikan oleh tangan Sasuke yang sekarang membekap mulutnya.

"Dobe."

"Itu agar kau tidak salah dalam percintaan, Teme!"

"Baiklah," akhirnya Sasuke memberikan nomor HP Hinata pada Naruto.

"Sekarang, aku SMS dia, ya. Pasti dibalas," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

N : Hei, Hinata. Ini aku Naruto. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku. Aku minta maaf karena tadi aku menabrakmu sewaktu di kamar mandi. Semoga kita bisa berteman. :)

H : Menabrak? Mm.. Aku lupa. Ya, kau boleh berteman denganku. Salam kenal, Naruto. Kau dapat nomorku dari mana?

"Hahay! Lihat kan, Teme? Dia membalas SMSku!" seru Naruto girang.

"Ya.. Itu karena kau menyebut namanya," ujar Sasuke.

N : Aku dapat dari Sasuke, dia teman futsalku.

H : Oh.. Teman Sasuke, ya?

N : Ya, Hinata. Aku 'di sini' cuma mau meluruskan kesalahpahaman si Teme itu.

H : Kamu di sini? Di mana? Kok aku tidak lihat? :P

N : Gubrak!

"Apa si Hinata selola itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika dia ingin saja," jawab Sasuke.

H : Hehehe.. Maaf. :-P Kesalahpahaman apa ya? Teme itu siapa? Sasuke? Kok dipanggil Teme? Apa tidak ada panggilan yang lebih jelek lagi? :-P

N : Sebenarnya si Teme...

Akhirnya melalui SMS Naruto menceritakan semuanya.

H : Apa? Sasuke cuma manfaatin Shion? Yah, Naruto, aku sudah terlanjur bilang Sakura. Ya, aku akan membenarkan kesalahpahaman ini. Duh.. Maaf, ya.

N : Minta maaf untuk apa?

H : Kesalahanku.

N : Apa?

H : Ya, karna aku cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

N : Kesimpulan apa?

H : Kenapa kamu lola sih? Yang lola cukup aku. Kamu nggak perlu ikut-ikut.

N : Ikut? Aku nggak ngikutin kamu!

H : Ih, sebenernya apaan sih nih? Taulah. Gelap.

N : Dah kunyalain lilin. Terang, kan?

H : Kuno banget sih! Ada lampu napa pake lilin? :-P

N : Yah, kan hemat listrik.

H : :-/ Ya. Anak baik.. Hemat listrik terus aja sana.. Hm, tentang Sakura dan Kiba, Sasuke akan kukabari. Terima kasih infonya.. :-)

N : No problem. :-)

"Apa Hinata memang seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Seperti apa?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Seperti... Sengak, lola, cuek," jawab Naruto.

"Entahlah," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau kan temannya."

"Tapi aku tidak memedulikan sifatnya."

"Dasar, Teme!"

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti mengSMS Hinata.

Hinata langsung menelepon Sakura bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya mencintainya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai Shion. Hinata juga menanyakan perasaan Sakura pada Kiba dan Sakura menjawab, "Aku memang menyukai Kiba. Tapi rasa sukaku tak sebesar cintaku pada Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum lega sedang Hinata...

Ia menatap layar laptopnya mengamati fic hasil buatan tangannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tisu berserakan di kasurnya. Setelah mempublishnya, Hinata membuka bio author yang bernama Shion Chuppy Rukia. Shion telah mempublish 11 fic yang pairnya IchiRuki semua. Hinata membaca salah satu fic yang dipublish tiga hari yang lalu. Fic itu menceritakan tentang pengorbanan seorang Rukia untuk mendapatkan cinta Ichigo yang hanya memanfaatkannya. Sama persis dengan Shion. Mungkin ini curahan hati Shion. Shion, kau memang persis dengan Rukia. Kau merebut Ichigo dari Orihime, batin Hinata.

Hinata berbaring di kasurnya. Membayangkan kembali fic yang telah dibuatnya. Fic curahan hatinya. Kisah seorang Orihime Inoue yang menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki tapi semenjak Rukia datang, Ichigo mulai meninggalkan Orihime. Ya, Hinata bukanlah Orihime. Sakuralah yang seharusnya menjadi Orihime. Tapi, tidak bolehkah Hinata menganggap dirinya Orihime? Karena ternyata, Sasuke memang benar menyukai Sakura. Sekarang, mau dibawa ke mana cintanya ini?

Hinata menangis dalam gelapnya malam. Hatinya remuk, hancur, dan telah menjadi keping-keping luka. Mungkin sekarang lagu Geisha yang berjudul Remuk Jantungku bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

Apakah kisah cintanya akan berakhir seperti ini?

**To be continued...**

Yei! Hm.. Kisah cinta semua chara di sini akan berlanjut. Yei! Maaf, fic ini seperti cerita pribadiku tapi banyak banget yang aku pelencengin alias hasil imajinasi semata.

Review, please..


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo semua...! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Ara Nara Tika. Ahem.. Chap 2 akhirnya update. Makasih yang udah baca dan review..

**Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Yei! Anak SMA Go naik gunung. Apa ya yang mereka lakuin? Chap 2 update.

**Cinta di Fanfiction**

**By**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian di SMA Shi, Hinata merasa perasaannya cukup membaik. Ia bisa tersenyum bahagia dan tertawa seperti sediakala. Hari ini, ia hendak pergi ke SMA Ichi untuk meminjam tenda. Di SMA itu, sepupu Hinata yang bernama Neji bersekolah di sana dan juga jadi anak pecinta alam. Hinata mengajak sahabat SMPnya-Tenten untuk menemaninya meminjam tenda.

"Hinata, kakakmu wajahnya berubah tidak ya? Aku jadi deg-degan," kata Tenten disertai rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tidak, Tenten. Kak Neji wajahnya masih sama kok. Bukannya bulan lalu kau bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkinlah bulan ini wajahnya berbeda," jawab Hinata.

"Aduh.. Hinata, kau beruntung punya Kakak seperti dia!"

"Tapi kau lebih beruntung karena dapat memilikinya."

"Benar! Tapi jika Neji mau denganku!"

Akhirnya setelah bercanda tawa ria, sampailah mereka di depan basecamp pecinta alam SMA Ichi.

"Salam lestari!" seru Hinata begitu memasuki basecamp.

"Lestari!" jawab Neji dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya.

"Hlo, Kak, kok basecampnya sepi sih?" tanya Hinata begitu didapatinya di dalam basecamp hanya ada Neji yang sedang memainkan laptopnya.

"Kok sepi? Biasanya kan rame," kata Hinata sembari duduk di samping Neji diikuti Tenten yang juga duduk.

"Anak-anak udah pulang. Kamu juga ke sininya sore banget. Itu tendanya," kata Neji seraya menunjuk tenda di sebelahnya. "Padahal mau kuantar ke rumahmu, tapi kau malah memaksa untuk datang ke sini."

"Iya, habis Tenten-" kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena

Tenten buru-buru menyenggolnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Tenten kenapa?" tanya Neji melirik Tenten yang buru-buru menunduk karena dilirik Neji.

"Ah, tidak, Kak! Hehe..," Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya. 'Soalnya Tenten maksa-maksa aku ke sini buat ketemu Kak Neji,' batin Hinata.

Hinata mengambil tenda di sebelah Neji. "Sini hlo, Tenten, duduk di sebelahnya Kak Neji! Duduknya jauh banget sih!" seru Hinata.

Akhirnya si Neji dan laptopnya diapit Hinata dan Tenten.

"Kak Neji nonton apaan sih?" tanya Tenten.

"Final Destination," jawab Neji.

"Hiz! Kak Neji sukanya nontonnya kayak gitu. Aku jadi kebelet pipis," Hinata buru-buru berdiri dan melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Di basecamp hanya tinggal Neji dan Tenten. Tenten bingung harus ngomong apaan, lidahnya kaku, jantungnya kaku, kelakuannyapun kaku banget. Kalo ngajak ngomong, Tenten takut Neji yang lagi serius banget nonton film malah marah gara-gara keganggu. Tapi, sepi banget suasananya. Si Hinata lama lagi di toiletnya!

"Di SMA Ni nggak ada pecinta alam, ya?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan.

"Nggak ada," jawab Tenten sedikit gugup.

"Kau pernah mendaki gunung?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Nggak pernah," Tenten menggeleng. 'Pasti aku bukan tipe ceweknya Kak Neji. Kak Neji pasti suka sama cewek yang sering naik gunung.'

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ikut aku naik gunung?"

Tenten langsung mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Mau! Tapi, gunung apa? Gunung Konoha?" tanya Tenten penuh semangat.

"Mm.. Kalau Gunung Konoha sih sudah biasa. Bagaimana kalau Gunung Ungaran, Indonesia? Tidak perlu sampai puncak, kita ngecamp di basecamp Mawar saja. Malam hari, kita bisa melihat taburan bintang dan pemandangan tengah malam," jelas Neji.

Tenten hanya diam tak bersuara. Lidahnya terasa kaku. Kata-kata Neji telah membius otaknya.

"I hope, your first experience climb mountain be experience is most beautiful in your life," Neji tersenyum tipis sembari menatap mata Tenten.

Tenten tak berkutik di tempatnya.

"Tenten...!" Hinata tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahu Tenten membuat Tenten terlonjak kaget.

"Eh?"

"Pulang yuk! Ayah menyuruhku pulang," kata Hinata.

"Mau kuantar? Aku bawa mobil," kata Neji.

"Tumben Kakak bawa mobil, biasanya juga motor buntut," ejek Hinata.

"Yah, aku tidak tega melihat kalian jalan ke rumah. Ayo!" Neji memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas dan bersiap pergi.

"Hinata, aku antar kau duluan ya! Aku mau pergi ke toko buku deket rumahnya Tenten," kata Neji sambil menyetir mobilnya. Di sampingnya ada Tenten dan di belakangnya ada Hinata.

"Siap, Kak!" Hinata senyum-senyum nggak jelas sambil melirik Tenten.

"Dah, Hinata..!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya sebelum Hinata memasuki rumahnya.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Tenten, suasana sepi dan sunyi. Mungkin hanya suara tape dari mobil Neji yang menjadi backsound perjalanan mereka sekarang.

"Kau masih jadi anggota PMR?" tanya Neji memecah kesunyian.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak papa. Hinata pernah cerita kalau sahabat SMPnya masuk eskul PMR sedang dia ikut Pecinta Alam."

"Oh.. Si Hinata memang suka nyelonong. Haha.. Aku dan Sakura masuk SMA Ni dia malah masuk SMA Go," Tenten terkekeh.

Mobil Neji berhenti di depan rumah Tenten.

"Dah, Kak Neji.. Makasih ya..," Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Neji yang makin menjauh.

XxXxXxX

"Dari mana aja, Konan?" tanya Ino pada Konan yang datang sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Dibelakangnya ada Hinata yang juga senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Hehehe... Konan menang lomba blog terunik hlo...!" seru Hinata.

Sontak semua mata di basecamp pecinta alam mengarah pada Konan.

"Konan? Aa...! Selamat ya..!" teriak Ino histeris sambil memeluk Konan.

"Selamat.. Makan-makan..!" seru Temari girang.

"Makan hlo...!" kata Kabuto.

"Yo! Konan harus traktir kita semua!" kata Killer Bee sambil ngerap.

"Selamat," Jugo tersenyum senang.

"Kak Pain tidak memberikan selamat pada Konan?" tanya Hinata.

"Selamat," ucap Pain dingin sambil terus bermain game di laptopnya.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. Temari menatap heran. Hinata menepuk bahu Konan. Kabuto membisikkan kata 'sabar'. Jugo biasa aja.

"Hei!" teriak Hidan begitu masuk di basecamp.

"Ada apa, nih? Kok sepi?" tanya Deidara.

"Eh, Kak Hidan, Kak Deidara, Konan menang lomba blog terunik hlo...," seru Hinata.

"Konan? Selamat..!" Deidara menyalami Konan.

"Makan-makan nih!" seru Hidan.

"Setelah ke gunung, kita makan di warung mi ramen Ichiraku," kata Konan.

"Hore...!" seru semuanya kecuali Pain.

Konan tertawa kecut mendapati Pain tidak merespon keberhasilannya.

XxXxXxX

"Hinata!" panggil Lee mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa, Lee?" tanya Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Dia...," kata-kata Lee menggantung.

"Sakura baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" alis Hinata terangkat.

"Mm.. Hanya memastikan. Hehe..," Lee menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berlalu pergi.

"Anak itu...," Hinata berpikir sejenak. Dari dulu Lee sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi Sakura malah menjauhi Lee tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kasihan banget si Lee.

XxXxXxX

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang cukup berat, Pecinta Alam SMA Go berhasil di puncak Gunung Konoha. Alumni juga ikut acara ini. Jadi, yang ikut ada 14 orang. Ada Shikamaru, Temari, Konan, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Deidara, Jugo, Kabuto, Pain, dan Hidan. Sedang alumni ada Kakuzu, Tobi, dan Zetsu. Killer Bee tidak bisa ikut karena ada acara penting.

Di puncak, mereka makan-makan dan setelah itu mereka turun ke basecamp Gakure. Mereka membangun 3 tenda dan membuat parit di sekitarnya.

Malampun datang, setelah acara makan-makan dan api unggun + bakar-bakar jagung, hujan mengguyur Gunung Konoha.

Mereka memasuki tenda. Tenda pertama yang bewarna biru berisi Temari, Konan, Jugo, Kabuto, dan Zetsu. Tenda kedua bewarna ungu berisi Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Deidara. Tenda ketiga bewarna abu-abu berisi Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, dan Pain.

Suasana di tenda pertama...

"Ayolah, ngomong sesuatu...!" seru Kabuto sambil mengekspose satu persatu wajah dengan senter.

"Ngantuk, Kak! Dingin lagi!" kata Temari sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Udah dingin, hujan, wah.. Kalian memilih tanggal yang salah," komentar Zetsu.

"Gimana lagi, Kak? Nggak ada waktu lagi. Kita udah kebelet pingin naik gunung," ujar Jugo.

"Bosen," ucap Konan.

"Dingin," Temari bersandar pada bahu Konan.

"Kalau nggak mau dingin, sana push up!" perintah Kabuto.

"Heh... Anak orang ini.. Hujan-hujan kau suruh push up!" larang Zetsu.

"Dengerin tuh kata Kak Zetsu!" seru Temari.

"Habis ini acaranya apa?" tanya Jugo.

"Sharing! Kita main truth-truthan!" kata Temari semangat.

"Temari, permainannya kan rahasia," sanggah Konan.

"Eh?" Temari mengeluarkan wajah innocentnya.

"Truth-truthan? Adanya juga dare or truth," Kabuto terkekeh.

Sementara itu di tenda kedua...

" K!" seru Deidara. "Kelinci!"

"Kerbau!" seru Hinata.

"Kancil!" seru Shino.

"Kambing!" seru Shikamaru.

" K...!" Ino melirik ke kanan kiri berharap mendapat nama hewan yang cocok.

"Hm... Hukumannya apa ya?" tanya Deidara sembari tersenyum evil.

"K K Kedelai! Eh, keledai! Keledai!" seru Ino puas.

" M! Monyet!" seru Deidara.

"Monkey!" seru Shikamaru.

"Ih.. Tidak sah..!" tolak Ino.

"Sah...," seru Hinata, Shino, dan Deidara membela Shikamaru. Ino jengkel bukan main.

"Musang!" seru Hinata.

"Macan!" seru Shino.

"M M M... M...!" Ino geregetan. Dari tadi kenapa dia yang nggak bisa?

"M itu Menyerah saja, Ino..," ujar Deidara dengan senyum evilnya.

"Hukumannya...," Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Oke! Aku nyerah! Apa hukumannya?" tanya Ino.

"Gombali Kak Tobi!" cetus Shikamaru.

"WHAT? What the hell. Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus menggombali Kak Tobi, atau...," senyum Shino sungguh mengerikan.

"Oke! Aku akan menggombali Kak Tobi!"

Sedang di tenda ketiga...

"Sudahlah, Pain.. Kau jujur saja.. Kau suka sama si Konan, kan?" goda Hidan sambil menerangi wajah Pain dengan senter.

"Cinta jangan dipendam, bagaimana kalau Konan direbut orang lain?" komentar Kakuzu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," bantah Pain.

"Pain, kau boleh bersikap dingin tapi jangan berlebihan," komentar Tobi.

"Zz... Jangan membahas antara aku dan Konan..," kekesalan Pain udah naik sampai ubun-ubun.

"Akatsuki bisa kacau kalau ketuanya galau gara-gara cinta," goda Tobi.

"Aku nggak pernah galau!" Pain memukul topeng Tobi.

"Santai, bro!" lerai Hidan.

"Pain, Konan masuk Akatsuki juga karena kau. Aku tahu kau tak suka dengannya tapi jangan bersikap dingin bangetlah," saran Kakuzu.

"Yah, bagaimana kelanjutan genk motor kita ini kalau sang ketua selalu begitu pada anggotanya?" ujar Hidan.

Pain merenungi kesalahannya. Mungkin yang dikatakan teman-temannya ini ada benarnya. Konan tidak pernah salah padanya tetapi dirinya selalu bersikap dingin. Dia memang terasa berbeda jika dekat Konan. Karena perasaan itulah sepertinya dia tidak ingin mendekati Konan.

XxXxXxX

Hujan telah reda. Semua keluar dari tenda. Di atas matras yang terlentang, para senior dan alumni duduk bersila, sedang para junior berdiri seakan ingin mengadili mereka. Dengan senter di tangannya, Ino angkat bicara.

"Kakak-kakak, saya selaku ketua acara ini akan mengumumkan acara selanjutnya. Acaranya yaitu game TRUTH-TRUTHAN..! Jadi kalian harus menjawab jujur. Karena kami-panitia dan kalian-peserta, jadi kita tidak ikut main," kata Ino girang.

"Apaan nih? Nggak adil!" seru Tobi.

"Curang! Kita jadi korban! Kalian harusnya ikut dong!" tambah Kabuto.

"Hei..! Siapa panitianya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hehe..," panitia yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Temari, dan Konan tersenyum evil.

"Karena kita alumni, kita tidak ikut campur permainan ini ya..," kata Kakuzu sembari berdiri diikuti Tobi dan Zetsu.

"Curang! Ini nggak korsa!" komentar Deidara.

Setelah Deidara menyebut kata 'korsa', mereka semua langsung duduk melingkar di matras. Shikamaru menyalakan lilin di empat sudut dan mematikan senter.

Hinata memutar botol minuman kosong dan botol itu berhenti di...

"PAIN!"

"Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Tobi terkekeh.

"Tapi sebelum kita melayangkan beribu pertanyaan ke Pain, ada sesuatu yang ingin Ino lakukan," kata Deidara sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

"Ahem!" Ino berdiri. "Kak Tobi, wajah Kakak kayak teroris ya?" gombal Ino.

"Kok tau?" tanya Tobi.

"Pantesan aja pake topeng. Aku teleponin polisi ah! Halo, polisi, di sini ada teroris!"

"Serius, Ino," kata Deidara geregetan.

"Kenapa malam ini nggak ada pelangi?" gombal Ino.

"Ya nggak adalah.. Ini kan malam. Adanya bintang kale.. Bukan pelangi," jawab Tobi.

"Betul!" tambah Kakuzu.

"Tapi habis hujan bintangnya gak kelihatan," Zetsu menengadah ke langit.

"Iya, soalnya bintangnya ada di mata Kak Tobi," ujar Ino dengan suara diimut-imutkan.

"So sweet..," seru Hinata dan Temari.

"Aye! Ayo kita main...!" seru Ino.

"Pain, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin pada Konan?"

"Apa Kak Pain menyukai Konan?"

"Pain, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau sampai sekarang belum punya pacar?"

"Menunggu Konan?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi tersebut dilontarkan pada Pain.

"Kalau tanya satu-satu!" bentak Pain.

"Oke! Dari aku dulu! Ketua panitia harus tanya duluan!" teriak Ino. "Kak Pain, gimana sih perasaanmu ke Konan?"

"Biasa aja," jawab Pain.

Ino sweatdrop. "Jujur, Kak!" teriaknya.

"Aku jujur," Pain ngotot.

"Bener...?" goda Ino.

"Iya," Pain mendeath glare Ino.

Ino meneguk ludahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jadi, kau tidak punya perasaan pada Konan?" tanya Kakuzu memastikan.

"Tidak," Pain menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padanya?" tanya Jugo.

"Aku kan memang dingin," jawab Pain enteng.

"Konan, apa kau punya pertanyaan padanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak," Konan menggeleng dengan wajah putus asa.

"Kalau bukan Konan, lalu siapa yang Kak Pain sukai?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya! Status di twitter, fb," tambah Temari.

"[Kenapa aku selalu bersikap tak acuh padamu? Kenapa aku tak bisa bersikap biasa saja?] Itu untuk siapa?" tanya Jugo.

Pain berpikir sejenak, "Entahlah. Aku sudah lupa," ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Argh...!" teriak semuanya.

"Seperti apa tipe cewek Kak Pain?" tanya Konan.

"Cie cie... Konan," Hinata terkekeh.

"Cie... Diam-diam Konan ingin tahu, ya?" Tobi senyum-senyum gaje.

"Tipe cewekku? Tidak sulit. Yang penting dia mencintaiku," jawab Pain.

"Ahem... Konan, kau harus mencintai Kak Pain..," goda Temari.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Konan dengan wajah polos.

"Ya... Kau kan yang menyukai Pain!" seru Kabuto.

"Zz..," Konan mendesah pelan.

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Deidara.

Pain menatap langit. "Entahlah. Apa aku pernah merasakan cinta ya?"

"Ha? Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?" Hidan sweatdrop.

"Entahlah," Pain mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ck. Lanjut ke yang lain," Ino memutar botol dan mengarah ke...

"Tobi! Hehe...," Zetsu tersenyum evil.

"Argh...!" teriak Tobi.

"Wajah Kak Tobi seperti apa?" tanya Konan.

"Seperti personilnya Super Junior. Kayak Siwon!" jawab Tobi mantap.

Semua sweatdrop.

" ," Ino yang ngefans sama Suju nggak terima, "Udah deh, Kak. Wajah jelek tu gak usah dibagus-bagusin..."

"Kamu nggak percaya?" perlahan Tobi membuka topengnya. Semua langsung melihatnya sambil melotot dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dapat melihat seberapa gantengkah si Tobi. Beberapa ada yang meneguk ludah. Ino sudah menyiapkan kamera. Barangkali wajah Tobi memang mirip Siwon dan Ino pasti langsung mengajaknya foto bareng. Pain menyiapkan botol buat mukul muka si Tobi. Zetsu menyiapkan kamera buat memfoto kejadian langka ini. Hinata langsung mempunyai ide buat fanfic UlquiHime. Topeng Tobi terbuka setengahnya, tetapi...

To be Continued..

Yei! Akhirnya Tika update juga cerita yang gak karuan ini. Hehe..

Makasih yang udah baca dan review..

**The Abnormal Kid** : Thanks udah review... Iya, emang gak lucu-lucu amat. Soalnya kubuat lebih ke romance bukan humor. Hehe..

**Kanginbrother** : Salam kenal.. makasih udah review.. iya, aku bakal mampir ke ficmu.

Oke! Review, please..


	3. Chapter 3

"Kamu nggak percaya?" perlahan Tobi membuka topengnya. Semua langsung melihatnya sambil melotot dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dapat melihat seberapa gantengkah si Tobi. Beberapa ada yang meneguk ludah. Ino sudah menyiapkan kamera. Barangkali wajah Tobi memang mirip Siwon dan Ino pasti langsung mengajaknya foto bareng. Pain menyiapkan botol buat mukul muka si Tobi. Zetsu menyiapkan kamera buat memfoto kejadian langka ini. Hinata langsung mempunyai ide buat fanfic UlquiHime. Topeng Tobi terbuka setengahnya, tetapi...

**Tikasomnia**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta di Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus kencang hingga memadamkan semua lilin yang menjadi sumber penerangan satu-satunya. Bulan pun tak dapat menyinari wajah Tobi.

"Kya...! Nyalakan lilin...!" teriak Ino.

Shikamaru buru-buru menyalakan korek gasnya. Setelah menemukan lilin yang paling dekat dengannya, ia menyalakan lilin tersebut. Zetsu juga menyalakan lilin yang paling dekat dengannya. Deidara dan Kabuto juga menyalakan lilin sisanya.

Setalah semua lilin telah menyala, mereka semua memandangi Tobi dengan tatapan antusias.

"Kalian kenapa? Tadi aku sudah membuka topengku," kata Tobi dengan wajah innocence.

"Belum... aku belum lihat..!" seru Ino berharap Tobi akan membuka topengnya lagi.

"Memang bukan takdir kita untuk mellihat wajahnya yang katanya tampan rupawan itu," komentar Zetsu.

"Hehe... Tenang, tenang, kalian masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk melihat wajahku yang tampan rupawan ini," Tobi mengembangkan senyum di balik topengnya yang membuat semua orang mendesah kecewa. Senyum itu pulalah yang membuat Gunung Konoha diguyur hujan lagi.

Semua buru-buru memasuki tenda masing-masing.

"Yah... acaraku hancur gara-gara hujan ini...," kata Ino dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau memilih tanggal yang salah," komentar Deidara.

"Besok udah pulang, masak cuma gini-gini doang?" katanya kecewa.

"Udahlah, Ino. Masih banyak waktu. Kapan-kapan kita naik gunung lagi," kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan hati Ino.

"Tidur ah...!" Deidara menguap lalu tidur di pojok tenda dan diikuti yang lainnya.

Malam berlalu dengan cepatnya. Besoknya, mereka sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan akan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di sekolah. Dan misteri wajah Tobi masih menjadi misteri.

**XxXxXxX**

Ino membereskan buku-bukunya saat bel istirahat telah berdentang. Ia menatap bahagia ke arah lelaki yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya.

"Hei, Ino, mau ke kantin?" tanya Chouji.

"Tidak. Kau dan Shikamaru duluan aja," kata Ino lalu bergegas pergi ke arah lelaki tersebut. Ino berdiri di belakang lelaki tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu. Ino melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu dengan laptopnya. Mungkin dengan melihat aktivitas si cowok, Ino bisa lebih mudah melakukan PDKTnya pada cowok yang cuek bebek terhadap wanita bahkan terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Namun matanya membulat begitu mengetahui cowok itu sedang...

.

.

.

"Kau sedang mempublish fic, Sai?" seru Ino disertai rasa syok. Suaranya membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan spontan menatapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka kembali.

Sai yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Ino, ia segera menatap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

Ino tak memedulikan tatapan Sai. Ia segera mengambil kursi dan secara paksa mengutak-atik laptop Sai.

"Kau tahu fanfiction?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang sedang merajai laptopnya.

"Tentu! Aku reader sekaligus reviewer," pandangan Ino masih tertuju pada laptop. Ia membuka bio Sai. Dan setelah muncul...

.

.

.

Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya menganga tanda tak percaya. Ia ingin sekali meneriakkan...

"Kau sudah mempublish 64 story?! Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya histeris.

"Sejak SMA," jawab Sai singkat.

"Wow!" Ino melihat satu persatu story yang ditulis Sai. Ada dari berbagai fandom. Ada Bleach, Hetalia Axis Power, Fairy Tail, Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura, Black Butler, Gakuen Alice, Dragon Ball, dan masih banyak yang Ino gak tau itu anime apa. Hebat juga, baru lima bulan, udah buat 64 story. Wow!

Semua itu membuat Ino kagum. Namun, matanya langsung berubah sendu. Ia menghela nafas. Yah, semua yang ditulis Sai jelas tak menarik perhatiannya. Semuanya straight! Ia kan fujoshi akut! Suruh baca kayak ginian, ogah!

"Siapa nama pair favoritmu?" tanya Sai hingga mata Ino melotot hampir keluar.

Ino diam. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, "Kuberitahu tapi kau jangan tertawa, ya!" bisiknya.

"Oke."

"GrimUlqui," bisik Ino.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sai. Ia segera mengambil laptopnya dari tangan Ino. Sementara Ino malah melongo sekaligus kagum pada cowok satu ini. Kebanyakan orang kalau tahu Ino suka baca yaoi, mereka pasti menertawakan Ino, termasuk Hinata. Bahkan, Hinata menyarankan agar Ino pergi ke psikolog. Namun beda dengan Sai. Sikap Sai tadi, membuat Ino...

"Sai, bagaimana kalau kita buat ff kolaborasi?"

Yah, begitulah. Ino jadi ingin dekat dan nempel terus dengan Sai. Meskipun Sai selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, Ino tidak pernah menyerah dan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan itu.

**XxXxXxX**

Karin secara diam-diam mengintip kelas yang sedang pelajaran. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Yaitu lelaki bermarga Uchiha yang tengah mendengarkan pelajaran dengan sekama.

"Hei, masih suka ngintipin si Sasuke?" tanya seseorang berambut putih yang langsung mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Suigetsu? Kau tidak perlu menggangguku," katanya acuh.

"Heh, siapa yang mau mengganggumu?" Suigetsu bergegas meninggalkan Karin.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana? Pake tas segala lagi!" kata Karin. Suaranya ia pelankan agar tidak diketahui guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas Sasuke.

"Aku mau cabut," jawab Suigetsu acuh.

"Hei, dasar bodoh! Pantas saja kau itu bodoh! Kerjaanmu cuma cabut, bolos, mau jadi apa kau? Lihat, Sasuke! Dia begitu rajin! Dia tampan, rajin, cerdas, kau seharusnya mencontohnya!"

Suigetsu muak mendengar omelan Karin. Buru-buru ia meninggalkan gadis tersebut karena ia yakin suara Karin yang menggebu-gebu telah mengganggu pelajaran di kelas Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, mau ke mana kau?" teriak Karin pada Suigetsu yang secepat kilat menghilang meninggalkannya.

Pintu kelas Sasuke dibuka hingga Karin terkaget.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Orochimaru-sensei.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa Orochimaru-sensei," Karin geleng-geleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi sekarang? Apakah kau tahu kau sudah mengganggu pelajaranku? Atau mungkin bisa kulaporkan ke kepala sekolah kalau kau membolos?" kata Orochimaru-sensei dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Ma-Maaf, sensei. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Karin membungkuk pada Orochimaru-sensei dan buru-buru kembali ke kelasnya. Dalam hati ia berkata dengan perasaan dongkol, 'Dasar Suigetsu sialan!'

**XxXxXxX**

Bel istirahat SMA Yon berbunyi nyaring. Karin yang sedang memakan bekalnya dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Shion yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasnya.

'Mau apa dia ke sini?' batin Karin.

Dengan senyum iblis, Shion mendekat ke mejanya.

"Oh, jadi tadi kau berusaha mengintip Sasuke?" katanya dengan nada tinggi sambil menggebrak meja Karin.

Karin menautkan alisnya. Ia sedang malas bertengkar dengan Shion.

"Tapi sayang ya, usahamu itu, tidak akan menarik perhatian Sasuke. Percuma kau mengintip kelasnya sampai Orochimaru-sensei menegurmu. Sasuke tidak akan ME-LI-RIK-MU! Dia hanya mau menjadi PA-CAR-KU!"

"Hei!" Karin menggebrak mejanya. Ia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shion, "Dengar ya, wanita MU-RAH-AN, Sasuke hanya ME-MAN-FA-AT-KAN-MU. Bangga sekali kau mau menjadi bonekanya! Dan satu lagi! Jangan pernah mengganggu jam istirahatku!" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang panjang lebar, Karin duduk kembali dan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

"Oke, oke!" Shion mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tahu kau syirik karena yang dipilih Sasuke adalah aku, bukan kau. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Shion meninggalkan Karin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci, 'Ini gara-gara kau, Suigetsu..!' batinnya.

**XxXxXxX**

Bel pulang sekolah di SMA Go berdentang. Hinata buru-buru mendatangi kelas Temari untuk diajak pulang bareng.

"Hei, Hinata, kau dicari temenku nih!" seru Lee saat Hinata melewati kelas pria tersebut. Hinata tak memedulikan ucapan Lee. Ia sudah bosan. Setiap kali bertemu Lee, Lee pasti berteriak seperti itu hingga membuat Hinata malu-ralat-SANGAT MALU. Akhirnya Hinata sampai di kelas Temari yang kelasnya berselahan dengan kelas Lee. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Lee dan teman-temannya cekikikan sambil menatapnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka akan sikap Lee yang konyolnya minta ampun. Ia mencoba tidak peduli dengan Lee.

"Hei Hinata, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Temari begitu keluar dari kelasnya.

Hinata mengarahkan kepalanya ke Lee.

"Oh..," Temari ber-oh ria, "Sudahlah, jangan cemberut gitu. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Sudah jelas aku akan mengajakmu pulang," kata Hinata sedikit syok. Bukankah mereka selalu pulang bersama, kenapa Temari bisa lupa?

"Hehe.. Bercanda. Tapi, maaf ya, Nyonya Kiba, aku ada acara keluarga. Jadi aku pulang dengan Gaara," jelas Temari.

"Apa? Nyonya Kiba? Dasar kau itu? Harus kubilang berapa kali sih aku tidak menyukai Kiba?" seru Hinata dengan nada pasrah dan dijawab cengiran dari Temari.

"Kau pulang dengan Gaara sepupumu itu?"

Temari mengangguk. Hinata tampak kecewa.

"Aku pulang dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh-penuh harap Temari tidak akan pulang dengan Gaara dan menatap iba padanya yang pulang sendirian.

"Hinata...! Temari...!" Ino berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Karena di sini ada Ino, aku pulang dulu ya!" Temari melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan Ino.

"Dia kenapa?" Ino memandang ke arah Temari yang buru-buru pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu dan menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Hei, Hinata! Ada berita bagus!" seru Ino.

"Apa?"

"Di kelasku ada author ffn," kata Ino antusias.

"Lalu?" kata Hinata tidak bersemangat.

"Ayolah.. Kau itu kenapa? Kuceritakan, kau harus mau mendengarkan!"

"Iya, akan kudengarkan tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

"Antar aku pulang."

"Ah, itu urusan mudah. Yang penting kau mendengarkanku."

"Oke..!"

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil berbincang tentang teman Ino yang ternyata author di ffn.

"Jadi? Namanya Sai?"

Ino mengangguk, "Dan aku akan membuat ff kolaborasi dengannya. Ff pertamaku, ff kolaborasi, dan yaoi. Dia setuju buat yaoi demi aku. Hihi!" Ino terlihat bahagia.

"Yah.. Tambah lancar PDKTnya?" komentar Hinata.

"Hah.. Semoga kita berdua bisa jadian. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia!"

Mereka berdua terus membicarakan ff dan Sai hingga Ino telah sampai di rumah Hinata dan bergegas pulang.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama...

Setelah meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino, Temari bergegas ke kelas Gaara. Namun SMS dari Gaara mengubah arahnya.

'Kutunggu di tempat parkir.'

Begitulah isi SMS tersebut.

Temari masuk ke mobil Gaara dan duduk di samping lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Ayo!" ajaknya.

Tanpa jawaban, Gaara langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah Kankurou tepatnya di SMA Yon.

"Apa Kankurou tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Temari karena Gaara mengarahkan mobilnya ke SMA Yon.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Dasar anak itu. Sepupumu itu memang merepotkan."

"Dia sepupumu juga," komentar Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa dia tidak membawa mobil seperti biasa?"

"Mobilnya di bengkel."

"Hah...," Temari menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak suka berkunjung ke SMA Yon."

"Hm?" Temari buru-buru menatap ke sepupunya yang sedang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

Temari kembali duduk ke posisi semula, "Tidak papa. Aku hanya malas kalau bertemu Sasuke ataupun Kiba."

Sampailah mereka di SMA Yon. Anak-anak SMA Yon sudah pada keluar dari sekolah namun batang hidung Kankurou tak juga tampak.

"Ke mana sih anak itu?" keluh Temari.

Gaara memerhatikan perempuan yang sedang bertengkar di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Yon. Saling jambak sudah jadi kebiasaan perempuan saat bertengkar. Temari yang melihat dua wanita tersebut cuek-cuek saja. Ia malah mengutak-atik ponselnya. Terlihat wanita berambut kuning saling jambak dengan wanita berambut merah.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" teriak wanita berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Shion.

"Argh...! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" teriak wanita berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Karin.

"Dasar kau...!" teriak Shion dan mereka saling menjambak lagi.

"Hentikan...!" teriak seseorang yang melerai mereka dan memegangi Shion agar tidak berkelahi lagi.

Gaara mengamati wanita yang tengah melerai Shion dan Karin.

"Lepaskan aku, Matsuri!" perintah Shion, "Dan kau!" ia menunjuk Karin, "Aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau mengolok-olokku lagi!"

"Silakan saja! Aku yang akan pertama kali membunuhmu!" tantang Karin.

Mereka kembali bertengkar. Namun, bukan saling jambak lagi tapi saling pukul. Matsuri mencoba menghentikan mereka lagi namun naas, pukulan Karin yang meleset mengenai pipinya hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Karin dan Shion refleks menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

Gaara segera keluar dari mobilnya. Ia mendatangi Matsuri lalu berjongkok di depan gadis tersebut, "Kau tidak papa?" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan lemah dari Matsuri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku?" teriak Shion. Ia mencoba memukul Karin tapi gerakannya dihentikan oleh tangan Sasuke yang memeganginya agar tidak bisa bergerak. Tangan Karin juga telah dibekap oleh Suigetsu agar wanita itu tidak bisa bergerak. Kankurou yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah segera berlari ke kekacauan tersebut. Naruto juga menuju ke tempat kejadian setelah mengetahui ada anak SMA Yon yang bertengkar. Temari mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kekacauan yang dibuat Shion dan Karin. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah jadi tegang. Entah ada angin apa ini tapi semua terdiam mengamati satu sama lain termasuk Temari yang duduk di dalam mobil. Semua diam. Hingga Kankurou memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kankurou.

Gaara bergantian menatap Sasuke, Naruto, dan Suigetsu yang juga menatapnya.

"Gaara?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap pada lelaki berambut merah yang sedang berjongkok itu.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

**To be Continued...**

Yosh! Akhirnya... Maaf kalau updatenya lama...!

**Kanginbrother** : Makasih udah review... Oke.. aku akan mampir ke fic kamu.. Maaf ya, kayaknya chap ini gak ada humornya deh. Maap ya..

**Aihara Aya** : Salam kenal, Ai-chan. Makasih udah review... hehe.. emang sengaja di chap ini gak dikasih tau muka si Tobi.. hehe.. mungkin di chapter waktu Tobi dan geng Akatsuki. Hehe... tunggu aja ya..

**PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999** : Makasih udah review, Kazu-kun... ini udah kuupdate.. Maaf lama..

**Renal uzumaki hina **: Makasih udah review, Renal-san.. salam kenal juga.. ini udah kuupdate.. maaf lama... selesainya sampe chap berapa? Gak tau tuh. Kayaknya masih panjang ceritanya. Tetep ikutin terus ya..

**Hasegawa Yui **: Salam kenal, Yui-chan! Makasih udah review.. ini udah kuupdate..

**Meichan TheJK-Popers** : Salam kenal, Mei-chan.. Makasih udah review.. hehe... wajahnya Tobi sengaja gak aku tunjukin di chap ini. Mungkin di chap depan kali ya... hehe..

**Dedi N** : Salam kenal... Makasih udah review... ha? Bukan. Apaan tuh eks SDPDU? Kayaknya bukan aku deh.

**Irma** : Makasih udah review.. salam kenal, Rima-chan. Ini dah kuupdate..


	4. Chapter 4

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta di Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Shion.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan rontaan Shion. Ia malah menyeret gadis tersebut menjauhi kerumunan sambil memberi kode pada Suigetsu agar membawa Karin jauh dari Shion.

"Hei, hei, mau kau bawa ke mana aku?" ronta Karin tapi tak dijawab oleh Suigetsu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kankurou, Matsuri, Gaara, dan Naruto.

Gaara berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Hei, bro!" sapa Naruto sambil mereka ber-tosh ria, "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Gaara mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Kankurou.

"Oh... Kukira kau kemari ada acara tanding futsal!" kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Gaara, Naruto, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke adalah pemain futsal dari sekolah mereka masing-masing. Pantas saja mereka sudah saling kenal. Dan biasanya jika mereka bertemu, pasti ada apa-apanya sama "FUTSAL"

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Gaara pada Matsuri.

"Aku biasanya jalan," Matsuri mencoba berdiri sambil mengukir senyum ke arah Gaara.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Gaara.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku seharusnya mencari Shion," jawab Matsuri.

Gaara masih memasang wajah datar, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Shion. Dia akan baik-baik saja bersama Sasuke."

"Oh.. Begitukah? Menurutku, Shion akan-"

"Hei, kau gadis cokelat, menolak kebaikan seseorang itu tidak baik loh.. Temanku ini kan sudah berbaik hati.. Jarang-jarang dia baik pada seorang gadis," potong Naruto sambil merangkul Gaara. Tak lupa ia mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ma-Maaf. Tetapi sebelumnya terima kasih telah mau mengantarku. Tetapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Matsuri membungkukkan badannya lalu buru-buru pergi. Wajahnya terlihat gugup dan ia tak mampu menatap mata Gaara.

"Hah...," Naruto mendesah pelan, "Wanita itu sangat sulit," ia menepuk pundak Gaara.

Sementara Kankurou mengeluarkan senyum iblis ke arah Gaara, "Ayo, Gaara! Masih ada kesempatan lain untuk mendekatinya."

Gaara melemparkan kunci mobil dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Kankurou, "Kau yang menyetir," katanya datar. "Bye, Nar."

"Dah, Naruto..," kata Kankurou.

"Hati-hati di jalan...!" teriak Naruto pada Kankurou dan Gaara yang berjalan menuju mobil.

Gaara duduk di job belakang sedang Kankurou duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia mulai mengemudikan mobil.

"Hehe.. Sepertinya sepupuku yang satu ini sudah tahu yang namanya jatuh cinta," goda Temari pada Gaara yang duduk di job belakang namun gurauan tersebut tak digubrisnya. Gaara malah asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Jadi, tadi itu pacarnya Sasuke?" tanya Temari. Ia menatap kosong ke arah jalanan yang mulai gelap.

"Hem," jawab Kankurou.

Temari menghela nafas, "Benar-benar si Sasuke," tatapannya berubah sendu.

Ia membayangkan sewaktu SMP dulu saat ia dan Sakura satu kelas. Sasuke benar-benar menggemparkan seisi sekolah karena ia mengaku telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Temari tahu Sakura sangat bahagia saat mendengar berita itu karena Temari salah satu teman dekat Sakura meskipun tak sedekat persahabatan Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata. Namun, bagaimana jika Sakura tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke sudah punya pacar? Betapa hancur hatinya jika tahu berita itu... Temari tak sanggup melihat sahabatnya semasa SMP menumpahkan air matanya hanya karena lelaki bernama Sasuke... Pasti rasanya sakit sekali ketika dikhianati... Ingatannya kembali saat latgab di SMA Shichi. Jadi... orang yang ditemui Hinata di SMA Yon itu... pacarnya Sasuke? Ia menghela nafas. Ia mengirim pesan ke Hinata tentang Shion dan Sasuke. Tak disangka, Hinata langsung membalas pesan tersebut.

"Ha? Jadi Shion cuma buat mainan si Sasuke?" teriaknya histeris begitu membaca pesan dari Hinata.

"Ya, Shion cuma bonekanya si brengsek itu supaya dia dijauhi fansgirlnya," tambah Kankurou.

Temari menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau? Kau menyukai Sasuke ya?" goda Kankurou.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari sedikit ngotot.

"Sejak tahu Sasuke sudah punya pacar, dari tadi kau melamun terus."

"Itu karena aku khawatir pada Sakura!" sanggah Temari.

"Oh... Kukira... Kau juga naksir sama cowok brengsek itu."

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya dengan kata brengsek?" tanya Temari tak mengerti maksud sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Heh! Dia telah melukai orang yang kusayangi," katanya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu. Kau tidak lebih sempurna dari dia. Tapi... Apa yang kau maksud itu Shion? Melihat kejadian tadi... sepertinya mereka akan putus," kata Temari dengan menekan kata putus hingga membuat mata Kankurou membulat.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda...

"Lepaskan aku!" akhirnya Karin berhasil melepas cengkraman tangan Suigetsu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" teriak Karin karena tiba-tiba Suigetsu menyeretnya menuju sungai.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Akhirnya aku bisa memisahkanmu dari Shion," ujar Suigetsu.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuh wanita itu," kata Karin dengan diselingi aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu."

Karin berbalik. Ia berjalan pulang. Tanpa terasa air matanya tiba-tiba meleleh. Mendengar perkataan Shion tadi sore, mendengar olok-olokan gadis itu membuat Karin ingin membunuhnya. Tidak papa, tidak papa jika Shion mengolok-olok dirinya. Silakan saja! Karin tidak akan sesakit dan semarah ini! Tetapi yang diolok-olok tadi adalah orangtuanya! Siapa yang tidak marah jika orangtua yang sudah membesarkan dan merawat kita dari kecil, diolok-olok oleh wanita biadab kayak gitu?! Pasti kita tidak akan terima! Memang, memang Karin tidak tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya. Ia dibesarkan oleh suami istri dari keluarga tidak mampu. Orangtuanya memang tak sekaya orangtua Shion! Tapi bukan berarti ia berhak mengolok-olok mereka! Air matanya keluar semakin deras. Cacian, hinaan, ejekan, masih terngiang terus di telinganya. Tiba-tiba, tangan kekar seseorang menyeretnya dalam pelukan orang itu. Rambutnya diusap lembut. Karin tak menolak. Memang saat ini ia butuh tempat bersandar.

"Tak kusangka, kau yang terlihat tegar bisa menangis juga," ujar lelaki itu yang tak lain adalah Suigetsu. Karin tak ingin menanggapi ocehan lelaki tersebut.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi," ujarnya namun Karin tak berhenti menangis.

"Hah.. Ya sudah. Menangislah sepuasmu. Kutunggu sampai kau puas membasahi seragamku."

"Aku..," Karin angkat bicara meskipun suaranya masih diselingi sesenggukan, "Aku.. tidak rela.. Sasuke bersama wanita brengsek itu.."

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya Sasuke tadi mau mutusin Shion. Jadi kau tenang saja."

"Benarkah?" tiba-tiba air mata Karin berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Suigetsu mengangguk.

"Syukurlah...," ia cepat-cepat menghapus sisa air matanya. Ia tersenyum senang sambil melepas pelukan Suigetsu.

"Ah... Akhirnya mereka putus juga," ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Suigetsu, "Untuk yang tadi, terima kasih, ya! Awas jika sampai kau menceritakannya ke teman-teman!" Karin mengeluarkan tinjunya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu masih mengamati gadis tersebut. Melihat gadis itu menangis, entah kenapa hatinya seakan teriris. Namun, melihat gadis itu tersenyum saat tahu Sasuke akan putus dari Shion, hatinya sangat... teriris, sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkinkah, ia mencintai Karin?

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda...

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Shion begitu mereka tiba di pantai.

"Aku tidak suka akan sikapmu tadi," cetus Sasuke tajam.

"_Why? _Dia duluan yang mulai," bela Shion.

"Entah Karin atau kau duluan yang mulai, aku sudah muak!" kata Sasuke tajam. Matanya menatap tajam ke mata Shion.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shion. Entah kenapa dia bisa meramal kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku mau kita putus!" kata Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak bisa begitu...," air mata Shion meleleh keluar.

"Kukira, kau beda dengan fansgirlku yang lain! Ternyata kau sama saja!"

"Jangan, Sasuke... Aku tidak ingin kita putus.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu..," Shion memegang tangan Sasuke bak FTV Indonesia.

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke melepas paksa tangannya, "Kita tidak cocok," bergegas ia meninggalkan Shion yang menangis tanpa henti.

Kankurou tak berhenti melihat ponselnya. Ia gelisah. Tatapannya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang amat dalam.

"Hei, Kankurou, bisa kau taruh ponselmu? Kau bisa membunuh kita semua jika menyetir sambil melihat ponsel..," omel Temari tapi tak dijawab oleh Kankurou. Yang ada dipikiran pria tersebut adalah Sasuke telah putus dan sekarang pasti Shion sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kankurou melihat ponselnya lagi dan mengerem mendadak membuat Temari makin marah.

"Gaara, kau yang menyetir. Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" teriak Temari namun tak digubris Kankurou karena pria tersebut buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari secepat kilat hingga tak tampak dari pandangan Temari.

Gaara keluar dari mobil lalu masuk lagi dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Temari sedikit jengkel.

"Sasuke putus," jawabnya datar sambil mengemudikan mobil.

Mata Temari membulat. Secepat inikah mereka putus? Percintaan macam apa ini?

Shion menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Ia tak sanggup menerima ini. Ini terlalu sulit. Mana Matsuri? Mana teman-temannya? Ia tak sanggup memikul semua ini sendirian. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengetik di ponselnya agar teman-temannya kemari. Teman-teman? Ia hanya punya Matsuri dan... Kankurou. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada sesuatu yang menariknya ke dalam pelukan orang itu. Shion tidak tahu siapa tapi ia merasa hangat. Ia merasa ada tempat berbagi tangisan. Air matanya keluar lebih deras. Orang itu tak mengucap suatu apapun. Ia membiarkan Shion melepas segala resah gundahnya pada pelukan itu. Ia perlahan membelai rambut Shion. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan membuat gadis tersebut menangis lagi. Bukan Shion saja yang sakit. Entah kenapa, hatinya juga ikut sakit. Orang itu benar-benar mencintai Shion. Ya, orang itu adalah Kankurou.

**XxXxXxX**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 namun Hinata tak kunjung menyudahi aktivitasnya. Yup, dia sedang membaca ff UlquiHime. Dari tadi pulang sekolah sampai sekarang, kerjaannya cuma baca-review-baca-review dan kadang-kadang ngefave. Hal itu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Selain malam ini adalah malam Minggu jadi dia bisa membaca sepuas hatinya, membaca fic author lain juga dapat menginspirasinya. Tangannya mengetik pen name Shion. Begitu membaca bionya yang menurut Hinata-tidak menarik, ia melanjutkan membaca fic yang baru ditulis Shion-Fic oneshoot IchiHime. IchiHime? Alis Hinata bertaut. Tumben sekali Shion menulis IchiHime. Hinata mulai membaca fic tersebut. Fic tersebut tidak begitu panjang menurutnya. Lima belas menit saja ia sudah selesai membacanya. Gadis bermata lavender itu menghela nafas. Benar-benar kisah cinta yang menyedihkan. Orihime yang dengan tulus mencintai Ichigo namun Ichigo tidak benar-benar mencintai Orihime. Ichigo meminta mereka menjalin hubungan dan Hime senang hati menerimanya meskipun resikonya ia akan sakit hati. Dan... akhirnya hubungan mereka berujung tandus, mereka putus. Putus? Mata Hinata terbelalak. Jangan-jangan Shion dan Sasuke...

Hinata tidak bisa tenang di tempatnya. Ia ingin SMS Sasuke tapi... rasa deg-degan itu masih ada... Hah... Dia gundah, gelisah, galau. Bagaimana cara ia memastikan hubungan Sasuke dan Shion? Tiba-tiba otaknya muncul nama seseorang, "NARUTO". Buru-buru ia SMS Naruto. Ia tidak peduli kalau jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Kalau tidak dibalas ya, berarti ia harus sabar, kalau dibalas ya alhamdulillah banget.

H : Hei, Naruto!

Begitulah isi pesan Hinata untuk memastikan Naruto sudah tidur atau belum.

N : Hei, Hinata!

Hinata bersorak girang. Buru-buru ia membalas pesan tersebut.

H : Mm... Apakah Sasuke dan Shion... errr.. putus?

N : Ya. Mereka baru putus hari ini. Memang kenapa?

H : Tidak papa. :-) hehe... Benarkah? Syukurlah...

N : Kau tidak percaya kalau mereka putus? Nih si Teme ada di sebelahku.

H : Hayo kalian ngapain! :-P Berduaan, malam Minggu lagi!

N : Hahaha... Dia menginap di rumahku.. Kau tidak perlu berpikir yang macam-macam..

H : Oke, oke! Thank you! ;-)

N : Sama-sama. Kau belum tidur?

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalau Shion dan Sasuke benar-benar putus. Sepertinya malam ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia sengaja tak membalas SMS Naruto. Mungkin besok pagi baru ia balas. Hah... Bahagianya malam ini...

Naruto melihat layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya.

"SMSku tidak dibalas," jawabnya dengan dongkol.

"Sudahlah... Hinata tidak suka membalas SMS yang tidak penting," kata lelaki tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Menanyakan apa dia sudah tidur itu tidak penting?" omelnya sedikit ngotot.

"Ya," Sasuke mengganti channel TV.

"Argh... Apa Hinata sesulit itu didekati?" tanyanya sedikit frustasi.

"Dibanding sahabat-sahabatnya, Hinatalah yang paling sulit didekati."

"Menurutmu gimana, Teme? Masak kita hubungan cuma lewat SMS..," rengek Naruto.

"Entahlah," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah, kau itu! Aku galau, Teme!"

"Ter-se-rah."

Naruto sudah muak bicara dengan orang di sebelahnya itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan dalam percintaan! Dasar! Dia memang pantas dipanggil Teme! Ganteng sih ganteng, tapi... masalah cinta gak bisa diandelin banget! Akhirnya malam itu, Sasuke menghabiskan malam Minggunya dengan menginap di rumah Naruto.

**To be Continued...**

**Thanks for reading, review, fave, and follow minna san...**

**Chooteisha Yori : **Makasih udah review... iya, ficnya Sai ama Ino bakal aku tampilin kok..

**Sansami no Yue : **Makasih udah review... ni udah kuupdate kilat! Oke, oke! Aku bakal mampir ke ficmu.


End file.
